Believe in me
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Tout semble accusé le lieutenant Danny Williams pour le meurtre. Il connaissait la jeune fille, il a eu un rapport sexuel avec elle et surtout ! Elle a été retrouvée morte dans son lit… Il perd sa carrière, sa fille mais la goutte d'eau, c'est quand Steve commence à douter de lui. (McDanno, Happy Ending mais Angsty)
**Titre :** Believe in me

 **Fandom :** Hawaii 5-0

 **Paring :** McDanno

 **Rating :** E

 **Warning :** Problèmes familiaux, dépression, meurtre, mention de viol, de rapports non-consensuels… et break up.

 **Résumé :** Tout semble accusé le lieutenant Danny Williams pour le meurtre. Il connaissait la jeune fille, il a eu un rapport sexuel avec elle et surtout ! Elle a été retrouvée morte dans son lit… Il perd sa carrière, sa fille mais la goutte d'eau, c'est quand Steve commence à douter de lui.

 **Genre :** HAATA pour ceux qui me connaissent...

 **Note1 :** Je vous préviens, ceci est la PIRE fanfic McDanno que j'ai écrit. Et pas dans le sens qu'elle est mal écrite, juste qu'elle me brise le coeur. La fin est plus ou moins une Happy End, je suis pas encore sûre mais c'est déjà quelque chose. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même.

 **Note 2 :** Oui, je suis à fond sur ce couple, pour une raison qui m'échappe 8D

 **Note 3 :** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Danny se mit à bouger dans son sommeil, il se sentait un peu nauséeux. Il bougea la main et soudainement, il sentit un liquide poisseux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait quand même pas vomi ? Dans son lit ? Il se releva, énervé. Il prit une petite inspiration mais un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Cette odeur n'était pas celle de la bile mais…

Il alluma la lumière et ses yeux s'agrandirent en regardant sa main rouge. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le terrorisa le plus. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait pu saigner du nez ou quelque chose. C'est quand ses yeux remarquèrent la forme sous la couverture. Comme possédé, il prit la couverture et la releva… Il eut envie de hurler en voyant le corps mutilé de la jeune fille dans son lit.

Il tomba, commença à paniqué. Ses mains étaient pleine de sang et il fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa : il appela Steve.

Lorsque le brun arriva, la police était déjà sur place, il rentra dans la maison et les policiers essayèrent de lui barrer la route mais il sortit son badge et partit voir Danny. Celui-ci leva les mains pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, semblait traumatisé. Il était en t-shirt blanc et caleçon, et encore couvert de sang.

"Bon sang, Danno ! Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Steve, tentant de se rassurer en entendant sa voix.

"Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là. J'ai fermé la porte… J'ai une alarme et je…"

Une femme arriva alors, la cinquantaine, typée de l'île, les cheveux raide et la peau bronzée.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, connaissiez-vous la victime ? Etait-ce une petite-amie ? Une amie ?

-Non, non, je ne la connais pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas comment elle est arrivée chez moi…"

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. L'autre, couverte de sang, restait ouverte loin de lui.

"S'il vous plait, il est de la maison." Dit Steve, fusillant la jeune fille du regard pour qu'elle soit un peu plus douce avec le blond qui était, clairement, pas dans son état normal.

"Nous savons." Dit la jeune fille, lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire qu'il devait se mêler de ses affaires. "Est-ce que vous avez bu ou pris quelque chose ?

-Non… je… J'ai bu. Je me sentais seul, j'ai dû boire un peu de vodka mais rien de… rien de… Steve, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe." Il s'était tourné vers le brun pour un peu de soutien. Le brun lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais, lui non plus, ne savait pas très bien quoi faire.

"Tout va s'arranger, Danno. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Merci..."

Parce qu'ils étaient de la maison et qu'il les avait tout de suite appelé, la police permis à Danny de prendre une douche rapide et de mettre des vêtements (mettant ceux qu'il portait dans un sac en plastique avant cela). Il suivit ensuite les policiers qui ne lui mirent pas les menottes mais c'était à deux doigts. L'arme du crime, un couteau, se trouvait sur place et les traces de sang indiquait que la victime avait été égorgée sur place. Steve ne pouvait pas assister à l'interrogatoire alors il avait appelé toute son équipe et ils mettaient tout en oeuvre pour trouver ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Vous avez eu des rapports sexuels avec la victime ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non." Dit Danny. Il tremblait toujours, il se sentait stressé et anxieux. Il avait accepté tout ce qu'on lui avait proposé : prise de sang, répondre aux questions, mais maintenant ils tournaient en rond.

"Pourquoi ? C'est une jolie fille… Vous êtes seuls…

-Non, non. Je… Je suis avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

-Ha bon ? Qui ?

-C'est… Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. Dois-je prendre un avocat ?

-Pourquoi ? Pensez-vous que vous avez besoin d'un avocat ? Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… Ecoutez, je suis parti au restaurant, j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu.

-Qui ?

-C'est pour une affaire, je ne peux pas en parler. Mais vous pouvez vérifier avec le serveur. Je suis resté là de dix-huit heures à vingt heures, je suis retourner chez moi,...

-Seul ?

-Oui seul !

-Et vous avez bu ?

-Juste deux trois shots de vodka, j'ai pas bu au restaurant. Après ça, je me suis mis au lit pour dormir parce que j'avais un coup de barre.

-Et personne ne peut confirmer votre alibi ?

-J'étais seul !

-Et en ce qui concerne cette 'petite-amie' ?

-Elle avait des choses à faire. On est pas toujours collé l'un à l'autre." Grogna Danny.

"Oui, j'en suis certain… C'est quoi ? Une femme mariée ?"

L'interrogatoire continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que finalement, Danny insiste pour un avocat. Le détective le prenait pour le meurtrier et il se sentait malade et fatigué. Il avait besoin de dormir mais il ne savait même pas où. Un commis d'office arriva, et il raconta toute son histoire mais il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. L'avocate était une brune, aux cheveux bouclés, une étrangère comme lui. Elle avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux roux. C'était une jolie fille du nom de Cailin Lawrence.

"Je jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant Williams. Mon boulot est de vous faire sortir d'ici, je vais tenter de faire accélérer les choses. Avez-vous quelque part où aller ?

-Steve… Commandant McGarrett. Demandez-lui si je…

-Ce sera fait."

Heureusement, l'avocate était débrouillarde et elle put s'arranger pour que Danny soit libéré et confier au jeune homme qui serait son garant. Le blond se roula en boule en entrant dans la voiture.

"Tout va bien, Danno. Je sais que t'as rien fait, on va trouver ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ?

-Merci.

-On va se mettre au lit en rentrant et, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu me raconteras tout, d'accord ?

-Hmm."

Steve tint sa promesse, dès que Danny fut rentrer, il le déshabilla et l'amena dans le lit, l'encerclant de ses bras et respirant son odeur.

"Merci." Dit doucement le blond, sa tête contre la poitrine du brun, écoutant son coeur.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui caresser la tête avec douceur, tentant de calmer le blond. Il aurait pensé que celui n'aurait jamais réussi à dormir après un tel traumatisme mais le lieutenant s'endormit rapidement. Il était du genre à avoir un sommeil léger. Ils avaient souvent dormi ensemble et, à chaque fois, Steve avait été obligé de bouger avec la plus grande prudence sinon son petit-ami se réveillait en râlant. Mais cette nuit, Danny était comme dans le coma, il dormait profondément. Le Navy fut étonné, il était incapable de dormir. Il avait peur pour son blond. Il lui embrassa le front, les lèvres. Il était prêt à tout pour lui.

Le réveil se fit difficile, Steve s'était levé vers six heures du matin, incapable de faire la grasse matinée mais tout aussi incapable de laisser son petit-ami seul. Il se mit donc à passer des appels, il demanda à Kono et Chin de suivre de près l'affaire tandis que lui s'occuperait de parler à Danny… _Parler_. C'était amusant de dire ça parce qu'en réalité, il allait plutôt l'interroger, exactement comme ces gens l'avaient fait pour lui. Il fit le petit-déjeuner, des oeufs, du bacon. Il mit le tout sur un plateau avec du pain et partit servir le blond, celui-ci l'avait bien mérité après toutes ces émotions.

"Danno ? Pupuce, tu te réveilles ?"

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit un oeil. "Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

-Tu es chez moi." Dit le brun, fronçant les sourcils.

"Chez toi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

Danny se releva, tentant de se souvenir d'hier mais tout était flou et il commençait à être étourdit et avait mal à la tête.

"Tu as une aspirine ?" Grogna-t-il.

"J'arrive. Essaye de manger un peu."

Il posa le plateau sur les genoux de Danny et celui-ci se mit à picorer. L'ex-militaire mit l'aspirine dans un verre d'eau et l'apporta au blond. Il posa le verre sur le plateau et le garçon hocha la tête.

"Il y avait un cadavre de fille, dans mon lit." Finit-il par dire. Il était toujours perturbé mais il arrivait à se souvenir de ça, maintenant.

"Oui. Tu la connaissais ?

-Je… Je dois te dire que je ne me souviens même pas de sa tête, là.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait hier ?

-Tu es en train de m'interroger ?" S'énerva légèrement Danny, s'arrêtant de manger.

"Sois pas idiot. Je suis pressé de donner des infos à Kono et Chin. On doit trouver qui est le cinglé qui a fait ça et… tu es notre seul témoin.

-Pas un très bon témoin." Grogna-t-il. "Je ne me souviens de rien. Et je ne me suis même pas réveillé quand quelqu'un à déposé une personne chez moi et l'a assassiné…

-Tu es sûr que tu n'avais pu que quelques verres ? Tu as le sommeil léger, d'habitude…

-Je n'ai pu que trois shot de vodka et ce, en regardant la télé." Grogna-t-il. "J'ai eu un coup de barre et suis parti me couché.

-D'accord. Et avant ça ?

-Je suis parti manger au restaurant.

-Quel restaurant ?

-Le… Celui que tu adore…

-Le Aneneu Hoku ?

-C'est ça. J'ai invité la petite Maka, je t'en ai parlé."

La petite Kaleikaumaka Iolana pour être précis. Une fille de dix-sept ans qui était tombé dans la drogue et la prostitution. Elle était une indic à Danny mais celui-ci essayait de l'aider à sortir de la drogue. Elle était gentille et n'avait simplement pas eu de chance alors le blond s'intéressait très près à elle et s'inquiétait pour elle.

"J'ai attendu deux heures et je suis rentré chez moi.

-Seul ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ? Tu t'es senti observé ?

-A part par le crétin de serveur qui voulait que je me barre parce que j'avais pris que des verres d'eau et que je ne voulais pas me barrer ? Non."

Steve se passa un main dans les cheveux, soupirant. Il se laissa aller sur la chaise, réfléchissant. Il devait aller retrouver Maka, savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue, si elle avait vu quelque chose. Danny but son café, soupirant.

"Je me sens tellement mal, Steve…" Soupira-t-il. "J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça.

"Je suis là pour toi." Inquiet, il se mit sur le lit, pour être près de lui.

"J'ai une question, Steve. Je sais pas pourquoi, hier ils m'ont demandé si j'avais eu des relations avec la… personne qu'on a trouvé dans mon lit et j'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un.

-Oh… Je dois m'attendre à ce qu'ils viennent me poser des questions ?

-Nan, j'ai… J'ai pas vraiment osé dire que c'était toi."

Steve rigola et passa un bras autour de son cou. Il lui caressa la joue avec douceur et lui embrassa le cou. Il savait que Danny aimait ça, il frissonnait toujours. Cependant, pour une fois, il n'eut aucune réaction. Il fronça les sourcils. Danny était tellement mou. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

"Tout va bien. Si ils demandent encore, juste dis-leur. C'est pas comme si on se cachait vraiment.

-Ouais mais… T'es mon partenaire… J'ai pas envie qu'on nous accuse de mal faire notre boulot, ça peut être compliqué…

-Toute l'équipe ici, sait qu'ils peuvent compter sur nous. Si ils insistent pour savoir, dis-leur. De toute façon, on a rien à cacher.

-Ouais…"

Il ferma les yeux, collant son oreille contre son torse. Tout ça était si compliqué.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda l'ex-Navy, inquiet.

"Je sais pas ce que j'ai… J'ai envie de vomir et ma tête tourne…"

Steve lui caressa la tête, inquiet. Il commençait à se poser des questions. Il était persuadé que Danny n'était pas dans son état normal. Il lui embrassa le front, encore et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

L'affaire s'était compliquée. En réalité, elle se compliqua une heure plus tard quand un flic arriva devant la maison de Steve avec un mandat d'arrêt contre Danny. On lui lut ses droits et il se retrouva en prison pour le meurtre de Kaleikaumaka Iolana. Danny eut beau dire qu'il n'avait pas tué Maka, personne ne le crut et on l'embarqua.

"On a trouvé du Rohypnol dans votre sang, monsieur Williams. Qu'avez-vous à dire là-dessus ?"

Danny avait envie de faire les cents pas mais il était menotté alors sa jambe sautait frénétiquement. Il se mordait la lèvre et était en train de péter un plomb, son esprit beaucoup moins brumeux qu'avant.

"J'en dis que c'est complètement débile ! J'ai jamais pris de Rohypnol. Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

-Pour vous amuser avec une petite jeune de la moitié de votre âge ? Vous savez qu'elle était mineure ?

-Oui ! Oui, je le savais. J'essayais de l'aider. J'aurai jamais couché avec cette gamine. J'essayais de la sortir de la prostitution. Elle est… était mon indic." Tenta-t-il. Il avait voulu l'aider.

"Et bien, ça me fait rire, ça parce que… On a retrouvé des fluides à l'intérieur de la gamine ? Vous l'expliquez comment ?

-Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai jamais couché avec elle ! J'aurai jamais…"

Il n'aurait jamais trahi Steve. Il voulut se passer une main dans les cheveux mais les menottes l'en empêchèrent. Il avait envie de pleurer mais se retint. Son avocate finit par arriver.

"Ne parlez plus, monsieur Williams. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec mon client."

Le détective partit et Cailin Lawrance s'assit en face de lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé tout de suite ?" Elle soupira. "Les preuves contre vous sont… Accablantes. Vos empruntes sur le couteau, aucun signe de lutte chez vous, il y a eu coït,...

-Il n'y a pas _eu_ coït !" Interrompit Danny, en colère.

"On a retrouvé des fluides et…" Elle soupira. "Ce sont les vôtres. Mais vous avez pris du Rohypnol et la victime aussi donc… Si vous avez pris de la drogue tous les deux… Il est possible que vous ne vous en souveniez pas… Et… je suis désolée de vous le dire mais…

-Je ne l'ai pas tuée !" Se scandalisa Danny, sa gorge se serra et il posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras. Il ferma les yeux.

"Lieutenant Williams… Je pense qu'il est temps de penser à un accord…

-Il est pas question que je fasse un accord !" Cria-t-il. "Maître Lawrance, sauf votre respect, je n'ai pas tué Maka, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre de Rohypnol, et encore moins dans le but de me taper une fillette."

L'avocate baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, Danny fit de son mieux pour se calmer et avoir confiance. Steve faisait enquête. Steve le croirait…

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Danny avait été drogué puis avait couché avec une jeune prostituée… et l'avait assassinée. L'ex-marine se passa une main dans les cheveux et grogna. Chin et Kono étaient dans le même état. Toutes les preuves indiquaient que le lieutenant avait fait un mauvais trip et pris un couteau dans sa cuisine. Même Steve savait que Danny était bizarre après qu'on ait trouvé la jeune fille… Mais maintenant, il fallait trouver qui l'avait drogué. Maka ? Directement ? Et finalement ça s'était mal passé pour eux ?

"Je dois aller parler à Danny.

-Steve… Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui." Dit Chin. "C'est impossible. Même drogué, Danny n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Dis-lui qu'on l'aime et qu'on va démêler cette histoire." Sourit Kono. "Rien ne nous résiste, d'accord ?

-D'accord."

Il partit rapidement, prenant la voiture et conduisit rapidement jusqu'en prison. Ça le rendait dingue, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Est-ce que Danno lui avait caché quelque chose ?

Il arriva à la prison et partit directement pour rendre visite à son petit-ami… lorsque le blond arriva, mal rasé, mal coiffé, il eut une grimace. Le blond soupira et prit le téléphone.

"T'es terrible en orange…

-Je t'aime aussi." Rigola-t-il. "Dis-moi que tu as des bonnes nouvelles avant mon procès, Steve."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il avait du mal ici. Les détenus savaient qu'il était un flic et sa vie était un enfer.

"On a rien Danny et… très franchement, je…

-Non. Steve, non." Se buta le blond, tout à coup effrayé.

"Danny, peut-être que tu devrais prendre cet accord…

-Si jamais je prends cet accord, je pourrais plus jamais être flic." Sa voix monta d'un cran, en colère. "J'ai jamais touché Maka. Elle était… Elle était comme de ma famille. J'aurai jamais couché avec et j'aurai jamais pris de la drogue pour m'amuser. Bon sang ! Tu me connais mieux que ça !

-Peut-être que c'est elle qui t'a drogué ? Vous avez pris un verre ensemble, elle a glissé de la drogue dans ton verre et elle t'a séduit et…

-Non mais tu t'écoutes ?" Dit le blond, ahuri. "Maka ? Me séduire ? Elle savait que j'étais avec toi ! Jamais elle aurait fait ça. Comment tu oses me dire ça ? Et donc tu penses que je l'ai tuée après ? Même si j'étais drogué, pour quoi j'aurai fait ça ?"

Steve se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr que Danny avait du mal à y croire. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien, et peut-être qu'après avoir couché avec elle, il s'en était voulu ? Il se passa une main sur le visage.

"Je suis désolé Danny…

-Non ! Non, tu ne viens pas pour me dire ça." Gémit-il. "Tu sais que Rachel est passée ?" Sa gorge était serrée. "Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle pouvait pas laisser Grace me voir ici. Et je… Je veux pas qu'elle vienne me voir ici. Mais…" Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Rachel a dit qu'après ça, elle ne voulait plus me voir près de ma fille. Elle est tout mon univers et même si je sors, mes droits de visites ont été supprimé. Je suis en prison, une fille mineur a été retrouvé morte dans mon lit alors ils veulent me coffrer pour meurtre et détournement de mineur…" Il renifla. "Grace et toi vous êtes… Ne…"

Il inspira un grand coup, refusant d'éclater. Steve l'abandonnait ? Soit. Il était seul maintenant, visiblement. Il rigola encore, détournant les yeux. Son partenaire, que ce soit dans sa vie ou dans son travail, pensait qu'il avait pu faire ça. La trahison était amère.

"Au revoir, commandant McGarrett." Il raccrocha malgré les hurlements du garçon et se leva, retournant en cellule.

Steve frappait sur la vitre avec colère. Quand le blond fut parti, il grogna et se laissa aller contre ses bras, grognant. Il savait qu'il avait déçu Danny mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il dise ? Son avocate le suppliait d'accepter un accord, toutes les preuves l'accusaient et même lui était amnésique ! Il rentra au bureau. Là-bas, il vit que tout le monde lisait et relisait les preuves et les rapports, encore et encore.

"Il y a sûrement quelque chose qu'on a raté !" Dit Kono en le voyant arriver.

"Oui mais quoi ?" Grogna Steve.

Elle fut surprise par son ton mais retourna au travail, écoutant en même temps qu'elle lisait un enregistrement de l'interrogatoire de Danny. Soudain elle s'arrêta de bouger, tendant l'oreille.

"Tu as quelque chose ?" Demanda directement Chin, sensible au changement car ils faisaient la même chose depuis deux heures.

"Non juste… Danny a dit que le serveur n'arrêtait pas de le regarder car il ne faisait que commander des verres d'eau… On a jamais parlé à ce serveur ! Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

-Oui mais d'abord, on ne sait même pas quel serveur c'était !

-Attends, je vais faire une recherche. Il me suffit de prendre le dossier du restaurant : Aneuneu Hoku, je fais une recherche sur les serveurs qui sont venu le jeudi, 21 avril 2016 et… voilà les noms. J'élimine les filles et il me reste deux hommes. Le premier est un local ; Konala Manoa et le deuxième est japonais ; Shinishi Urameshi. Il suffit d'appeler Danny et de lui demander comment était typé le serveur… Vas-y, Boss.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me parler. Je crois que ce serait mieux si tu t'en chargeais."

Elle resta un instant sans bouger puis fronça les sourcils. "D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je lui ai dit d'accepter l'accord, Kono…

-Quoi ?" Hurla Chin. "Comment tu as pu lui demander de faire ça ? Il est innocent et il sait qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Il ne sait pas si il est innocent !

-Pourquoi aurait-il tué Maka ? La drogue retire l'inhibition, elle ne force pas les gens à devenir des meurtrier.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser…" Soupira Steve.

"Oui… Et bien visiblement tu devrais arrêter de penser et réfléchir avec tes tripes. Est-ce qu'elles te disent que Danny est coupable ?

-Non.

-Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de trouver qui a fait ça et qui a voulu faire porter le chapeau à notre ami, compris ?"

Steve hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il savait que c'était cruel de sa part d'avoir dit ça à son Danno mais ce n'est pas qu'il doutait de lui. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive le pire. Si il écopait de la peine de mort ou la perpétuité… Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour se lever le matin… Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Kono se lever pour prendre le téléphone. Tous le regardaient avec un peu de colère.

Danny avait dit que c'était un natif et Kono en avait profité pour le rassurer, lui dire que personne ici ne le pensait coupable et qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour démêler cette sale histoire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'embrassait et ils avaient raccroché, ne pouvant rester au téléphone que quelques minutes. Maintenant ils étaient en route pour le restaurant, apparemment, Manoa travaillait aujourd'hui. Le restaurant était sympa, c'était l'un des préféré de Steve pour être honnête et il avait manifesté son envie d'y aller avec Danny mais c'était tombé à l'eau…

Ils entrèrent, les décorations étaient presque un stéréotype, c'était clairement de la poudre aux yeux pour les touristes, mais le tout était rattrapé par des prix assez abordables et une bonne nourriture. Il vit alors le serveur et sortit sa plaque.

"Bonjour nous aimeriez parler à Manoa.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est justement ma pause, atten…" Et il se mit à s'enfuir.

Kono et Steve, étant venu à la recherche d'un témoin et non d'un suspect, restèrent un instant sans bouger avant que Kono ne se mette à courir.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'enfuient toujours ?" Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle le suivait.

Steve fit le tour du quartier pour revenir de l'autre côté, il prit une perche en bambou qui traînait à cause d'une cabane cassée et la plia, se cachant dans le coin. Dès qu'il entendit que le jeune homme était assez proche, il laissa aller l'un des bout du bâton qui partit frapper violemment Manoa et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol en criant de douleur.

"Ça fait mal, putain !" Gémit-il.

"Ouais ? Et bien t'as de la chance que c'est pas moi qui t'ai séché !"

Steve sourit à Kono et celle-ci lut les droit de leur nouvel ami. Rien de tel qu'une petite balade dans leurs locaux pour motiver quelqu'un à parler. Cependant, quelque chose chagrinait un peu l'ex-militaire. Le garçon tremblait, il était fin et sans casier. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un délinquant, encore moins du criminel endurci alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfui, Manoa ?

-Ben… Je sais pas… Vous aviez pas l'air d'être de la police ?" Ricana-t-il.

Kono et Steve se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, c'était la pire excuse qu'on lui avait sorti.

"Fais attention à la tête."

Ils l'emmenèrent à la salle d'interrogatoire et l'assirent sur une chaise. Le garçon était nerveux. Steve croisa les bras et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Bien… Maintenant, dis-moi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es _réellement_ enfui ?"

Il déglutit. "Ben… Vous vouliez parler ? De quoi ? Je suis prêt à coopérer."

Steve rigola. "D'accord… Il y a une semaine, un blond, un haole, avec une cravate. Il a commandé plusieurs verre d'eau et est resté plus de deux heures… Ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

Le garçon se mit à secouer la tête, yeux fermés et lèvres pressées. "Nop. Rien du tout. Je veux dire… Un haole blond ? Y en a plein, non ?" Il rigola un peu mais voyant le regard sérieux de Steve, il finit par se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

"Alors, voilà comment je vois les choses. Ou tu me dis la vérité, ou je te garde avec moi quarante-huit heures, je te libère ensuite mais je me mets à te suivre et je trouve la moindre infraction pour te ramener au trou. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Je compterai le moindre de tes pourboires, je vérifierai que tu passes bien sur les passages cloutés, pas le moindre feu grillé...

-Je m'en souviens !" Chouina-t-il. "Je… La semaine passée c'est ça ?

-Le jeudi, pour être plus précis." Répondit mielleusement le garçon.

"Et bien, ce blond est arrivé et il attendait visiblement quelqu'un… J'avais pour instruction de lui glisser un truc dans son verre…

-Quoi donc ? Quand ? Et par qui ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Et bien… Je devais le faire pendant qu'il mangeait ? Parce qu'apparemment la drogue mettait plus d'une demi-heure à faire effet… Mais le type qui me l'a refilé m'a dit que c'était juste pour faire une blague à son ami, qu'il lui poserait un lapin et que je devais lui donner des trucs pour qu'ils fassent la fête plus tard… Il m'a donné deux-cents boules… J'ai juste cru que c'était des haoles qui voulaient faire la fête… Ho merde…

-Merde, oui, pas mal pour décrire la situation. Le mec que t'a drogué, c'était un flic. Mon partenaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

"Oh… Je suis foutu.

-Ça, tu peux le dire ! Mais si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais, je vais pouvoir t'aider à te sortir de là. Alors, qui t'a donné la drogue ?

-Un gars avec des cheveux noirs, un blanc, avec un accent des villes… Un truc un peu stéréotypé ? Un genre de texan ou quoi… Je suis pas sûr. Il avait les cheveux plaqué en arrière avec beaucoup de gel, une moustache. Il avait l'air de souffrir de la chaleur donc il était pas là depuis très longtemps… J'ai aucune idée de son nom, je croyais que c'était juste un touriste.

-Tu pourrais le reconnaître ?

-Sûr !"

Il s'en alla et partit voir Kono et Chin qui assitaient à l'interrogatoire depuis le miroir sans tain. Chin disparaissait vers les bureaux, plus rapide pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et Kono se mordillait la lèvre, stressée.

"Tu crois que tout ça a un rapport plus avec Maka que Danny ?

-Je crois qu'on a pas assez exploré cette route. Elle était l'indic de Danny… Tu crois que quelqu'un a voulu lui faire payer ?

-C'est possible !"

Chin arriva avec des papiers et montra un document où on pouvait voir plusieurs visages, dont celui de Carl Harris, une petite frappe pour le compte de Ekewaka Palakiko. Il correspondait à la description du témoin. Steve prit le document et partit le montrer au garçon qui le reconnut. Palakiko était l'ex-Mac de Maka. Elle s'était débarrassée de lui pour "travailler à son propre compte" et ce, bien avant de rencontrer Danny. Si on pouvait relier ce pervers au meurtre de la petite… Leur ami était tiré d'affaire.

"Je suis soulagé. On va pouvoir sortir Danny de là." Dit Chin en levant les yeux au ciel, heureux.

"Tu as eu peur, hein ?" Rit Kono qui, elle aussi, se sentait soulagée. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit où chercher. Même si rien n'était sûr, elle se laissait une petite place pour l'espoir.

"Tu n'as pas idée. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le tirer de là."

Dès que McGarrett sortit, ils libérèrent le gamin en lui tapant sur les doigts mais avec une promesse qu'il serait un témoin. Kono resta là pour compléter la déposition et Steve et Chin partirent pour cueillir Harris.

Ils eurent beaucoup de chance, car, en arrivant devant chez Harris, ils entendirent un hurlement et quelqu'un crier au secours. Ils se sourirent et entrèrent en défonçant la porte avec leur pieds.

"Police, personne ne bouge !"

Harris se mit à courir et Steve grogna.

"J'ai dit personne ne bouge !"

Ayant la flemme de courir, pour une fois, il lui tira dans le genoux, faisant hurler le gars. C'était probablement dû à son énervement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à son petit-ami mais ils avaient grave merdés. Les autres hommes avec Harris, voyant que Steve ne plaisantait pas, se mirent à genoux, les mains sur leur têtes. Après une fouille rapide, ils leur retirèrent leurs armes. Chin voulut s'occuper de la femme qui avait appelé à l'aide mais, celle-ci, ne semblait pas avoir trop besoin d'être aidée, car elle se leva, et donna un coup de pied à Carl tout en hurlant des insultes en chinois. Chin et Steve ne bougèrent pas pendant quelque temps, se délectant du spectacle, puis, jugeant qu'il avait assez souffert, Steve partit s'occuper de la femme et Chin coffra Carl, tout en appelant une ambulance et des renforts pour les autres individus armés. La jeune femme était une immigrée, arrivée clandestinement et Carl voulait en faire une prostituée car ses parents n'avaient pas assez payés. Elle était persuadée que c'était faux car jamais ses parents n'auraient pas payé la somme entière et lui aurait risqué se destin. On appela les services d'immigration tout en la remerciant, une petite fouille leur permis de trouver : de la drogue, des faux papiers, des marchandises volées. Steve s'amusait comme un fou.

"Et bien dit donc Carl ! On s'amuse bien.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

-Oh non. Je crois que tu inverses les rôles. Tout ça, c'est toi qui vas plonger pour. C'est toi qu'on va prendre pour la tête de ces opérations.

-Je veux voir mon avocat." Dit-il, suffisant.

"Bien, comme tu veux." Rigola Steve, pour une fois, il savait très bien qu'avocat ou pas, ça ne l'aiderait pas plus. "Tu pourras lui dire qu'on a un accord à proposer ? Ça nous fera gagner à tous du temps. Le nom de ton boss, le pourquoi vous avez payé un serveur pour rajouter de la drogue dans la boisson de Danny… Et je pourrais réfléchir."

Heureusement, après qu'on lui ai retiré la balle et qu'il aie compris à quel point il était dans la merde, une petite visite de son avocat et… Oh ! Magie ! Tout à coup, Harris se sentait très bavard.

Quand Steve entra dans la salle pour discuter avec l'avocat, il avait l'air tellement fier que le Maître Wilson soupira et le regarda avec un air désespéré. Steve tenait tout le monde par les couilles et il le savait.

"Venez en aux faits, Commandant MacGarrett.

-D'accord. Alors, avec les preuves qu'on a trouvé chez votre ami, nous avons, au pire, la peine capitale, au mieux oh ben… La peine capitale en fait. Mais, si vous coopérer, je peux vous offrir la perpétuité… Et vous pouvez aller dans la prison de votre choix. Comme ça, tu pourras te réunir avec tes copains. Ici ou à New-York, comme tu préfères."

Ils se mirent à parler entre eux, Steve sortit son téléphone, faisant semblant d'envoyer des sms et se désintéresser de leurs affaires. L'avocat se tourna alors vers lui.

"Mon client va coopérer.

-Parfait. Vous vous souvenez d'un petit blond avec une cravate ? Vous avez payé un serveur du coin pour le droguer. Je veux savoir qui vous a demandé de le faire.

-Palakiko. Il avait une vieille affaire à régler avec ce pourri."

Steve plissa ses yeux. "Quelle affaire ?

-Alors ça, c'est pas mes oignons. Il demande et j'obéis, ça s'arrête là.

-Bon… Pas très intéressant… Je vous offre la perpétuité mais vous irez à New York, avec votre ancien gang, je suis sûr que les retrouvailles vont être touchantes…" Il fit mine de se lever et Harris leva la main.

"Attendez, attendez !" Dit-il, légèrement paniqué. "Je sais aussi que Palakiko est un voyeur, il filme tous ses crimes, c'est un sadique qui aime prendre son temps. Et j'ai des preuves qui vous mène à lui. Il me reste une vidéo de notre premier meurtre… dans le mur. Je l'ai gardé au cas où ça sentirait le vinaigre entre lui et moi, vous voyez ? On est jamais trop prudent."

Steve devait admettre deux choses : Harris était un véritable pourri, mais au moins, ça allait le servir.

"Où est cette vidéo exactement ?"

Dès qu'ils eurent récupérer la clef USB, les évènements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. ils prirent un manda pour voir le Mac, ils pourraient le mettre en prison et, peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, sauver Danny. Steve n'avait pas voulu trop en parler avec lui mais, il avait maigri depuis qu'il était en prison, il semblait plus triste et… Oh mon dieu, Steve avait douté de lui.

Ils arrêtèrent Palakiko et tous ses hommes, n'hésitant pas à en tuer au passage puis ils tombèrent sur une énorme collection de clef usb et même de dvd et de cassette vidéo pour les plus vieux crimes. Il y en avait des centaines, tous daté. Et justement, ils trouvèrent une clef usb daté du meurtre de Kaleikaumaka Iolana…

 _Danny se sentait un peu mal, il avait l'impression de flotter. Il se mit au lit mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se sentait bizarre. Soudainement, on vint cogner à la porte et il entendit une fille rire… Maka. Il partit ouvrir la porte, n'écoutant pas son côté rationnel. Il se sentait comme bourré mais il n'avait pris que quatre petit verre… Maximum ! Ça ne l'aurait jamais mis dans un état pareil._

" _Maka…" Il fut surpris de voir que quelqu'un était avec elle et fronça les sourcils. "Qui est avec toi ?" Il ricana._

 _Maka ne marchait pas droit, elle rigolait beaucoup et semblait presque endormie. Elle le poussa chez lui et il se laissa faire. Le mec, un grand type, l'allongea sur le lit et il était beaucoup trop dans les vapes pour faire quoique ce soit. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?_

" _Allez Maka, tu sais quoi faire, non ? Tu en as l'habitude." Rit le type._

 _Danny ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait et il comprit encore moins quand Maka lui retira son short et se mit à le branler. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne réagissait même pas. Il tentait de la repousser._

" _Tu fais quoi ? Maka… Je suis pas…_

 _-Alors ma petite ? Tu te ramollis. Vas-y, fais-lui ce que tu fais de mieux."_

 _Elle ricana et continua, elle était à moitié endormie, désinhibée et clairement saoul. Elle lui touchait le torse et lui était bien trop faible pour résister, elle se mit à le sucer et lui voulut se débattre, il tenta de lui tirer les cheveux mais il finit par fermer les yeux et se détendre. Il était trop fatigué et il commençait à avoir chaud. Elle cessa d'utiliser sa bouche._

" _Allez, Maka. Montre-lui comment tu te sers de ton trou. Ça doit faire longtemps que ce bon vieux lieutenant Williams n'a pu profiter de ce genre de chose." La voix rit encore et Danny était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit._

 _Au lieu d'obéir, Maka se mit à s'allonger à côté de lui pour dormir alors l'homme vint prendre la jeune fille avec ses mains gantées et la plaça au-dessus de lui. Bien malgré lui, il la pénétra. Il poussa un petit gémissement douloureux. Il ferma les yeux. Il finit par jouir, son corps ne lui appartenant plus et il tomba presque dans l'inconscience, il sentit que quelqu'un lui mettait quelque chose dans la main et il se retrouva à genoux. On le releva un peu et il dû appuyer. Il glapit tandis qu'il entendait un bruit horrible mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et, bientôt, il se retrouva à nouveau allongé, plus rien dans les mains. On le borda et il tomba finalement dans les pommes, s'endormant complètement…_

Steve avait les larmes aux yeux et il dut sortir de la pièce. Bon sang ! Comment allait-il dire à Danny que les preuves avaient raison ? Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il y avait une troisième personne avec eux qui avait tout orchestré… Chin et Kono revinrent vers lui, ils lui posèrent une main sur le dos, s'inquiétant pour lui.

"Danny ne doit jamais etre au courant pour cette vidéo… On lui dira que Palakiko a tout avoué…

-On va lui… mentir ?" Demanda Kono, inquiète. Ce genre de chose ne finissait jamais bien.

"Non, on va… Trouver un moyen d'éviter la question sur la vidéo… Je ne veux pas dire à Danny qu'il s'est fait…" Il ne savait pas quel mot utilisé.

Kono fronça les sourcils et ce fut Chin qui répondit. "Il mérite de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre le découvre avant lui, il ne le supportera pas, Steve… On doit lui dire."

Le brun hocha la tête, dépité. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais… Il aurait voulu l'éviter.

Ils firent sortir Danny, il fut lavé de tout soupçon et on put lui remettre son insigne et son flingue. Cependant, il avait l'air fatigué, vieilli. Quand il vit son équipe, il évita Steve mais Kono et Chin lui sautèrent dans les bras. Il rigola.

"Attention les enfants, papa Danny est un peu blessé.

-Il t'es arrivé quoi ?

-Les copains de classe était un peu enthousiaste pendant la récréation." Il leva un pan de son t-shirt, sa peau était bleue, il avait visiblement été tabassé. Steve se mordit la lèvre. "Mais vous inquiétez pas, un peu d'arnica, une bonne tasse de thé et ça devrait aller… Maintenant, vous allez me dire comment vous avez fait pour me sortir de cette merde parce que je commençais à penser que j'allais passer ma vie ici…"

Il souriait mais son visage se transforma rapidement en voyant que ses partenaires semblaient mal à l'aise et triste. Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveux. Il rigola pour tenter de faire passer la pillule.

"Ça ne va pas me plaire, hein ?

-On peut dire ça…" Dit Steve, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Il y a moyen d'être un peu plus précis ?" Il recommençait à s'énerver mais il ne regardait toujours pas son petit-ami. "Je peux être mis au parfum ou je dois vous supplier ?

-Danno…

-Toi tu ne m'appelles pas "Danno" ! D'accord ? Tu as perdu ce droit." Il avait levé la main pour l'empêcher de continuer et Steve accusa le coup, se demandant ce que ça voulait dire pour eux. "Et vous deux, vous m'inviter à manger et boire et vous allez tout m'expliquer."

Chin et Kono se regardèrent avec un air 'non toi tu lui dis… non toi' et Danny fronça les sourcils, il finit par le dire.

"Vous ne me laissez pas seul avec lui.

-Vous avez besoin de parler, Danny…" Raisonna Chin.

"Peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis pas d'humeur.

-Alors on va tous boire un verre, tu iras dormir chez lui parce qu'on sera plus rassuré si tu ne restes pas seul aujourd'hui… Tu as une chambre d'amis, pas vrai Steve ?

-Ou… oui, j'en ai une." Son coeur se serra. Danny n'avait jamais utilisé sa chambre d'amis. Même quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il avait dormi soit dans son lit soit dans le canapé à côté de lui.

"Une chambre d'amis ?" Il ricana. "Je ne veux même pas me retrouver dans la même maison que lui.

-Là tu es injuste !" Dit Chin.

"Injuste ? Je vais te dire ce qui est injuste ! Que je me retrouve coincé en prison et que tout le monde pense que je suis responsable du meurtre d'une fillette et que j'ai couché avec ! Tout le monde me prenait pour un meurtrier et un pédophile. Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que j'ai entendu là-bas. Alors je pense que j'ai gagné le droit d'être en colère et de demander qu'on me foute la paix !

-On a compris." Intervint Kono, roulant des yeux. "Je veux que tu ailles dormir chez l'un dans d'entre nous. Mon appart est trop petit et Chin n'a ni canapé ni chambre d'amis… Alors tu n'as pas le choix."

Danny soupira mais finit par accepter, il ne voulait pas être seul et, même si il en voulait à Steve, il devait avouer qu'il avait envie d'être un peu avec lui. Il décida de mettre l'enquête loin dans son esprit et de suivre ses amis. Il prit deux sex on the beach et une assiette de homard et steak avec de la mayonnaise et des frittes. Il se baffera et rigola avec ses amis, il oublia tellement la prison et ses problèmes qu'il se mit à toucher Steve et rigoler avec lui. A la fin de la soirée, il partit avec lui sans discuter. Quand il eut fermé la porte, il sauta sur lui pour l'embrasser, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser le cou et la mâchoire.

"Tu m'as manqué." Chuchota-t-il avec émotion.

Il avait besoin de le sentir. Il avait envie de lui, il avait envie d'effacer tout ça et de se dire que 'tout était pardonné'. Il était un sanguin qui s'énervait rapidement mais l'avantage avec lui, c'est qu'il ne gardait aucune rancune du passé. Il lui lécha le cou et se mit à sucer la peau mais pas assez longtemps pour faire de marques, ça ne faisait pas professionnel. Il se sépara de lui en souriant mais il fronça les sourcils rapidement et tourna la tête.

"D'accord." Murmura-t-il. "Je vois… Tu veux que je me casse ?

-Mais non, Danno…

-Danny. Pour toi c'est 'Danny' !" Grogna-t-il. "J'arrive pas à y croire… D'accord ! Dis-le moi.

-Te… Te dire quoi ?" Demanda Steve, le coeur brisé. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il lui disait ça.

"Que tu me quittes." Rit-il en joignant ses mains. "Non mais je comprends, hein ! Je veux dire… J'ai été en prison. On m'a accusé de plein de choses… J'imagine que c'est le genre de truc qui mette un frein à tout sentiment. C'est moi qui suis qu'un gros **con** !"

Il avait hurlé l'insulte sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se retourna et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il se retenait de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il prit de grandes inspirations et regarda le plafond avant de se secouer et se regarder Steve. Il avait l'air triste, ses yeux gris le transperçaient avec douleur. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la couardise ou parce que la vision était insupportable mais il fut obligé de regarder le mur pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait la larme facile ces temps-ci. Il n'était pas du genre à bien le vivre quand on le quittait et qu'il aimait encore la personne. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on l'abandonne. Mais en même temps… Même si Steve lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était normal qu'au bout d'un moment il finisse par se lasser. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre. Il se plaignait beaucoup et était énervant. Il prit une inspiration.

"C'est bon… Juste dis-le et je vais chez Chin. Je sais qu'il a un canapé, j'ai déjà été chez lui et je savais très bien que c'était juste une tactique pour que je vienne chez toi." Sauf qu'il avait cru que c'était parce que Steve le voulait aussi…

"Je ne veux pas te quitter.

-C'est… Pas l'impression que tu donnes."

Il croisa les bras en signe de protection, regardant toujours le mur. Il faisait de son mieux pour se retenir de pleurer. Son passage en prison lui avait fait peur. Il n'était pas un Navy Seal comme Steve ! Lui, si quelqu'un le regardait de travers en prison, il pouvait se défendre, leur faire peur. Lui ? Il n'était qu'un ancien flic. Un ancien flic qui avait violé et tué une gamine. Même les prisonniers respectables l'avaient regardé comme si il était une souillure. On lui avait cassé la gueule et plusieurs l'avaient attrapé et dit qu'il avait un beau cul. Le pire, ça avait été les douche. Les gens l'avaient maté. Il ne calculait même plus le nombre de commentaire salaces qu'ils avaient reçu. "Je parie que t'es meilleur que la fente de ta soeur, hein ?" "Putain t'as vraiment l'air d'une nana, ça doit être le pied."

Le seul qu'il avait cogné, c'était son compagnon de cellule lorsque celui-ci était venu pendant la nuit se _glisser_ contre lui. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre un mois dans cet enfer et Steve avait voulu qu'il passe un accord pour qu'il fasse **dix putain d'années**? Il s'était senti blessé et comme si il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Alors, la seule chose qu'il avait eu envie, maintenant qu'il était seul avec celui qu'il aimait, c'était un peu de douceur, sentir qu'on pouvait l'aimer.

"Danno, mon Danno." Dit le brun en l'attrapant pour lui faire un câlin.

Il sentit le blond coller sa tête contre son épaule et passer un bras sur son épaule et l'autre en dessous, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il pressa une main contre sa tête et l'autre sur ses hanches, il était penché, la position n'était pas idéale mais c'était agréable. Il respira son odeur et poussa un petit soupir, lui embrassa le cou avant de continuer. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, principalement parce que Danny ne le laissait pas partir et que Steve pouvait sentir son t-shirt se faire mouiller et qu'il voulait faire plaisir au blond et ne pas pointer le fait qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il attendit donc que le lieutenant le lâche et se sèche les yeux, prétendant ne rien voir.

"Merci." Dit-il doucemen.

Steve ne répondit rien. Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre quand Danny lui disait merci pour de simples gestes d'affections et il se sentait stupide quand il répondait "De rien". Alors il préférait ne rien dire. Il partit s'asseoir à côté du blond sur le canapé. Danny ne bougeait plus. Il lui prit la main et le plus âgé se laissa faire, ne disant rien.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire croire que je ne te voulais plus." Dit-il doucement. "C'est juste que je ne trouve pas ça correct si on fait l'amour et que je ne te dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant… Tu as été blessé pendant ce… ce crime.

-J'ai été blessé ?" Répéta-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? J'ai fait tous les examens médicaux possibles et imaginables en prison, je n'avais rien…

-Danno, s'il te plait. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile. Tu veux bien m'écouter et ne rien dire ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche mais hocha la tête. Steve prit une inspiration et commença à lui raconter. Il lui raconta que Palakiko, l'ancien mac de Maka, la voulait toujours. Il lui dit qu'il avait filmé ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il était un sadique qui avait voulu prendre son pied et s'amuser un peu. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'était arrangé pour qu'on le drogue avec du Rohypnol et, qu'une fois fait, il avait forcé les deux à avoir des rapports sexuels, pour accuser Danny. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que le serveur vendrait la mèche.

A la fin du récit, le blond accusa le coup et se dégagea de l'emprise du brun, se mettant à faire les cents pas… Donc… toutes les preuves étaient vraies ?

"J'ai bien violé Maka alors ? Je l'ai violé puis je l'ai tué ?

-Tu as été violé aussi, Danno." Il se leva et colla sa tête contre son torse, le laissant juste serrer ses hanches sans rien faire de plus. "Tu n'as pas consenti à cet acte. Ni toi, ni Maka. Vous avez tous les deux été manipulés tu… tu as dit non plusieurs fois." Il prit une inspiration. "Et je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse l'amour sans que tu saches ce qui était arrivé à ton corps…" Il ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur, triste. "J'aurai eu l'impression de te mentir…

-Je comprends…

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir conseillé d'accepter l'accord mais… J'avais peur… L'enquête avançait pas et j'étais terrifié à l'idée que les jurés t'accusent.

-Tu as pensé que je l'avais tué…

-Non. Enfin… Je pensais qu'on t'avait drogué et que tu ne te souvenais plus de ce que tu avais fait. Je savais que tu n'avais pas pris le Rohypnol tout seul… J'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre pour toujours. Je t'aime, Danno.

-Je t'aime aussi." Il ferma les yeux et Steve en profita pour l'embrasser longuement, heureux de pouvoir sentir sa langue contre la sienne à nouveau, son corps contre le sien. "T'as maigri." Murmura-t-il.

"Et bien… Ça va peut-être t'étonner mais on ne mange pas bien en prison. La bouffe y est affreuse et pas en grande quantité."

Steve rigola. "Il faut dire que tu manges pour cinq… Demain, je vais t'accueillir avec du bacon sur des tartines beurrées…

-Avec gluten le pain ?

-Avec gluten.

-Du vrai beurre ?

-Du vrai beurre, et du bacon bien gras avec de superbes bon gros oeufs même si je dois faire les courses au matin, ça te va ?

-Ouais… Bisou ?"

Il recommença à l'embrasser et Steve le poussa vers les escalier, Danny leva la tête et eut un sourire amusé.

"Est-ce que l'homme des Caverne est en train de m'emmener dans sa tanière pour me ravager ?

-Non. Je veux que tu passes une bonne nuit, on va dormir, et au matin, je serai là pour toi.

-Steve, je…" Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu…" Il s'arrêta à nouveau et voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à parler, le brun hocha la tête.

"Viens, on va se mettre au lit."

Il le conduisit dans sa chambre et l'obligea à se brosser les dents, il fit de mêmes, et ils se déshabillèrent, se mettant au lit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Steve lui caressant les épaules et les cheveux et lui embrassant les joues et le nez de temps à autre.

"Tu es magnifique.

-Je croyais que j'avais maigri et que j'avais l'air plus vieux ?

-Tu restes magnifique.

-D'accord, je me retourne comme ça tu peux faire la grande cuillère ce soir."

Il fit ce qu'il dit et Steve lui prit les hanches et coller son bassin contre ses fesses. Danny se mit à gémir et Steve lui embrassa l'oreille et remonta une main contre son torse qu'il se mit à caresser.

"Si tu voulais qu'on dorme calmement, je peux savoir ce que que ta main est en train de faire ?

-Oh, elle veut juste redécouvrir ce qui est à elle.

-Mmh… Je vois…

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ? Dans les escaliers. Je veux savoir quoi.

-Non, c'est ridicule.

-Tu as le droit d'être ridicule et je te promets de ne pas juger.

-C'est juste que… Tu as vu cette vidéo de moi ?

-Oui." Il fronça les sourcils et se sépara de lui, Danny se retourna, inquiet. "Je te préviens, tu peux supplier autant que tu veux, je ne te laisserais pas la voir. Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu n'as pas besoin de ces images en tête. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.

-Non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais demander." Dit-il doucement. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Il était presque heureux d'avoir oublié et il ne voulait pas se voir… comme ça. "Je voulais juste savoir… Si je te dégoûtais ? Et si c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'on…"

Steve l'embrassa, lui caressant le torse puis il l'allongea sur le dos et se mit à l'embrasser. Danny tint cinq minutes avant de le retourner (le Seal se laissa faire, il savait très bien que son petit-ami préférait prendre les devants), il rigola tout en se mettant à lui caresser le torse et il le fit descendre vers lui pour lui embrasser les lèvres.

"Tu ne pourrais pas moins me dégoûter même si tu essayais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un dingue. Toi, ta fille… Je veux t'avoir auprès de moi, et je veux t'aimer et oui, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, hier… C'est juste que je pense qu'avant, il te faut une bonne nuit de sommeil parce que tu as des cernes et que tu es fatigué… Et que j'ai envie que mon cadeau de 'Bienvenu à la maison' soit un peu meilleur que juste nous en train de se frotter l'un contre l'autre et jouir en moins de cinq minutes.

-C'est probablement comme ça que ça va être parce que j'ai rien fait depuis longtemps et que tu me fais très envie, McGarrett…" Il passa sa main sous son slip, faisant gémir le brun qui rigola quand même.

"Tu peux pas être patient, hein ?

-On a qu'à me dire que tu me donnes un avant-goût ?

-Tu veux un avant-goût, hein ?

-Viens ici, gros bébé !"

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se laissant aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un court moment, comme l'avait prévu Danny. Ils rirent beaucoup, tentant d'oublier leur tracas.

"Je t'aime." Murmura Danny.

"Moi aussi…" Soupira son amant. "Tu veux pas venir vivre chez moi ?

-Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux plus que ce genre de choses arrive ? Et que je veux que tu restes avec moi… Ici.

-L'homme des Cavernes veut me garder avec lui ?

-Pour toujours."

 **Fin**


End file.
